Automated car cleaning establishments commonly include equipment for the scrubbing of vehicle tire sidewalls. Various types of equipment have been devised to engage and clean tire sidewalls as a vehicle advances through the installation. One such known device comprises a cylindrical brush which rotates about a horizontal axis parallel to and offset from the car centerline with the tire sidewall being subjected to bristles rotating in a vertical path. Other devices make provision for applying power to the vehicle wheels via powered rolls to spin same while a brush is advanced thereagainst. The latter type of wheel cleaning apparatuses are costly in view of the complex roll drive mechanism required and further undesirably subject certain types of vehicle differentials to severe forces. The first mentioned cylindrical wheel cleaner, while less complex, does not accomplish a thorough cleaning of the sidewall as the cylindrical brush is not effective to thoroughly clean the oppositely curved sidewall surface. Other disadvantages of known tire cleaning equipment reside in their complexity, size and floor alteration required for installation purposes.